<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Takeout by Autophobiaxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501362">Takeout</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autophobiaxx/pseuds/Autophobiaxx'>Autophobiaxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rowaelin oneshots &amp; drabbles :) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autophobiaxx/pseuds/Autophobiaxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's her and Rowan's anniversary and Aelin wants to do something special. Hopefully she won't accidentally burn their whole kitchen down in the process again...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien &amp; Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rowaelin oneshots &amp; drabbles :) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Takeout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm also really active on Tumblr @autophobiaxx<br/>Send me prompts or just say hello!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>❁※❁※❁</p></div><div class=""><p>Aelin bounced from counter to counter, prepping the many ingredients for the meal she was currently making. The aromas filled the air around her, making the small kitchen smell like spices and fresh baked bread.</p></div><div class=""><p>If Aelin was being honest, she couldn't cook. Like, at all. Everything she made had either burnt or disintegrated in her hands. But today wasn't just any other day. Today was her and Rowan's anniversary. And she wanted to do something special for him. Even if there was a slight risk of setting their house on fire.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>Her and Rowan were both very busy people, at the peak of their careers, working hard. They barely had any time for themselves these days. It was for that exact reason that Aelin wanted to make her husband a special dinner tonight. Rowan does so much for her, that she just wanted to do something nice for him in return. She follows the recipe she had found exactly, and she could only hope all her preparations came together nicely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Something smells nice," Rowan said, by way of greeting. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, his chin resting on her shoulder and his hands splayed across her stomach. He stood there a moment, his eyes closed, just holding her. His Fireheart. Aelin hummed quietly, letting him hug her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Distantly, she heard the door opening and closing, announcing the arrival of said husband. From where she was in the kitchen she could hear him sigh loudly as he took off his jacket and shoes at the front door of their home. She currently had their dinner cooking on the stove top in front of her, filling the whole house with it's scent.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan's hands rest protectively over her abdomen, which was just barely starting to grow. Her hands come up to cover his as she leans back in his embrace, sighing happily.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Shouldn't you be resting, fireheart?" he says, placing a kiss to her shoulder. His hands are still braced on her stomach. Their favorite spot apparently. Aelin couldn't blame him, she would often find herself absentmindedly rubbing her belly, as if she could already feel the life growing inside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She turns around in his embrace, linking her fingers together around his neck. "I wanted to make us dinner, seeing as today is a... Special occasion." Her smile is blinding as she steps impossibly closer to her husband. He responds immediately, wrapping his arms around her waist, trapping her between him and the counter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hi," she whispers sweetly, looking into his beautiful green eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hi," he says, leaning closer. They were mere centimeters away when he whispered, his breath brushing softly over her lips, "happy anniversary, Fireheart."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He closed the distance between them, softly brushing his lips against hers in a sweet kiss. Aelin melted into his embrace, sighing into his lips. An entire day was far too long to spend apart from her husband.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She meets Rowan in the middle for a more heated second kiss, this time longer than the first. She brings her hands up to run through his hair, pulling him flush against her. His hands wander up and down her sides, lightly pushing her back against the counter. Aelin moans at the feeling of his tongue brushing her lips, their lips moving together in sync.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Their breathing comes in short pants and Aelin breaks away from the kiss momentarily to catch her breath. Rowan isn't as patient and his mouth travels lower, pressing hot kisses along her jaw and neck. She lets her hands wander, roaming over the toned muscles of his torso and biceps. Aelin didn't know how long they continued this pattern, but she was growing tired of his mouth being focused entirely on her neck and jaw. Grabbing his face, she pulled his lips back down to meet her own, tongues and teeth and lips clashing together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Aelin," Rowan says her name, but she shuts him up with her mouth on his again. She was completely focused on him and him alone. Nothing else seemed to matter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Aelin," he tried again, pulling away slightly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hmm?" she said, still in a daze. He pulled back fully now, hands braced on her shoulders, looking into her eyes. The expression on his face had her knitting her eyebrows together in confusion.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Umm... as much as I would love to continue this-" he started to explain.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What?" Aelin asks him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Our kitchen is on fire, Aelin," he said as if it were the most normal part of his evening, nodding his head towards the stovetop behind her. She whipped her head around to see that their kitchen was indeed on fire. Well, most of the stovetop was. She yelped as she grabbed the towel draped over the oven handle and tossed it over the burning stove top. The effort was of no use, because the kitchen towel just went up in flames as well, casting the entire kitchen in a hazy orange glow. The air heats with the burning stove.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No no no no," she repeated over and over again, trying to put out the flames.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rowan just calmly walked over to the sink, wetted another towel and threw it over the burning pan. The flames quickly died out under the wet towel, leaving smoke to rise from where the flames were burning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Shit," Aelin cursed, heading towards the dining room window and opening it swiftly before the fire alarm could pick up on the smoke. The entire kitchen was now filled with the smell of burnt food and smoke.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She headed back into the kitchen, only to see Rowan barely containing his laughter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"This is not funny, Ro! Our entire evening is now completely ruined," she whined. She had spent a good amount of hours planning their evening, making sure every last detail was perfect. She stared at the burnt remains of their dinner. At the sight she felt tears threatening to spill. <em>Damn hormones.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Aelin, you didn't ruin anything," he said with a smile, walking up to her and resting his hands reassuringly on her shoulders. "I don't care about any of this. You didn't have to go out of your way to do anything really special for me. We can just order takeout," he said, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I know, I know, I just had this special plan for us tonight and takeout is boring and I just wanted to do something special for you because you're so perfect and you do so much for me and I-" she starts to explain but he stops her with a quick peck on the lips, laughing just a little.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It doesn't matter, Aelin. You don't need to make a special dinner or anything, I'm just happy to be with you," he tells her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. As little as the gesture was, it still had tears burning in the back of her eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"See this is why you're the cook in this relationship, not me," she sniffles, "because if I were, we would be homeless by now." Aelin laughs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I don't care, Aelin," Rowan says with a laugh. "I love you. Even if you burnt our entire house down and we became homeless, I would still love you, fireheart." He steps closer, placing his hands on her belly. "Both of you," he adds with a warm smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gods he was such a sap sometimes. But she loved him for it. They stood there amongst the smoke filled air, completely wrapped up in each other.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She looked up at the man she loved from where she was wrapped in his arms, sniffing away her tears. "Maybe takeout doesn't sound too bad after all."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please yell at me or send me writing prompts on Tumblr @autophobiaxx</p><p>I love to hear from you guys!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>